Instantes
by neomina
Summary: Serie de drabbles que recoge pequeños momentos vividos por Camus y Milo. Yaoi.


Bueno, estas son pequeñas ideas que en su momento descarté como parte de algún fic o que nunca logré desarrollar. Como no me gusta tirar nada aquí las traigo como parte de una serie de drabbles. De momento, dejo estos, pero quizás se incremente la lista.

_**Instantes**_

* * *

**Miradas**

Duelo silencioso. Combate de miradas sobre blanco y esponjoso campo de batalla. Iris zafiro contra iris turquesa.

Apretó los labios. No quería hacerlo. Esta vez no perdería. Se mordió las mejillas por dentro pero no consiguió evitarlo. Era como si dos hilos invisibles tirasen hacia arriba de las comisuras de sus labios para obligarlo a sonreír.

-¡Ash! ¿Por qué nunca puedo ganar? –preguntó fingiendo un enfado que no sentía. No le importaba perder contra él una y otra vez. No. Así no.

Camus acarició con el dorso de su dedo índice la mejilla de Milo pero no dijo nada. En ese momento sólo le importaba el rostro dorado y cálido de su compañero; su pelo largo y ondulado; sus ojos azules y vivos, cautivadores; su boca sonrosada… Milo era hermoso pero en esas ocasiones de calmada y cómplice intimidad le parecía especialmente encantador.

-Me gusta mirarte –confesó sin más-. Siempre descubro algo nuevo de ti… -explicó-. Una veta verdosa en el azul de tus ojos, otro bucle rebelde –sonrió al tiempo que enredaba en su dedo uno de los rizos del escorpiano-, una nueva y casi imperceptible expresión en tu cara…

Milo se acercó y lo besó. Sus labios se juntaron con un sonido húmedo y sus lenguas rompieron la tregua que sus ojos habían pactado. Cuando se separaron de ese beso se quedaron mirándose por un largo rato hasta que Milo se incorporó y se sentó sobre el cuerpo del acuariano.

-¿Sabes Camus? –preguntó con pícara expresión-. Hay otras partes de mí… -su voz se apagó momentáneamente mientras la camiseta que lo cubría salía por su cabeza-… que también merecen un buen vistazo.

FIN

* * *

**Peluche**

Siguió con la mirada los pasos descalzos de Camus sobre la madera.

-¿Ya se han dormido? –preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí. Al fin –contestó en el mismo tono.

Milo levantó las mantas y Camus se acomodó en el hueco que el griego le ofrecía junto a su cuerpo. Alargó el brazo para apagar la tenue luz de la lamparita sobre su mesilla y tiró del edredón para cubrirlos a los dos de nuevo.

Los brazos de Milo lo abrazaron por la espalda y se apretó contra él. En seguida se sintió invadido por una cálida marejada de afecto; envuelto en esa conocida sensación de bienestar que sólo encontraba estando a su lado. Reclinó la cabeza sobre el pecho del griego que le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro y le acarició el cuello con lentitud. Así permanecieron por un tiempo hasta que se volvió en la oscuridad y lo miró. Los ojos de Milo brillaban, traviesos y mimosos.

-Buenas noches, Milo –musitó sobre los labios del griego.

-Buenas noches, Camus –le deseó también.

Milo acurrucó su pecho contra la espalda de Camus y su mano descendió por el cuello, los hombros y el costado del francés hasta perderse bajo la vieja camiseta de algodón que el acuariano vestía para abrazarlo y acariciar su piel, tibia y suave.

-Milo… -no podían. No con los críos durmiendo en la habitación contigua.

-Sólo quiero tocarte –lo cortó. Sabía lo que Camus iba a decir-. Es que si no…, no podré dormir –argumentó. Camus lo miró por encima del hombro y continuó-. Creo que soy como uno de esos niños pequeños que necesitan abrazar un muñeco para conciliar el sueño –dijo con voz melosa-. Piensa que eres mi peluche, Camus.

FIN

* * *

**Nada tan dulce**

-¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan entretenido? –preguntó Milo ya algo impaciente-. Llevo aquí diez minutos y ni te has enterado.

-Hola Milo –saludó distraído. Giró la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado la voz de su compañero-. Perdona, no te oí llegar.

-Eso mismo te acabo de decir –reclamó acercándose a la butaca donde el otro estaba sentado. Apoyó los codos en el respaldo y miró, por encima del hombro de Camus, aquello que lo privaba de la atención del acuariano. El francés había vuelto a perderse en sus cavilaciones-. ¿Me vas a decir qué es?

-En realidad nada –respondió-. Sólo pensaba en el mejor modo de explicarles a los muchachos ciertos conceptos de física. ¿Te interesa? –preguntó buscando la mirada del escorpiano. Sus narices quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro en el rostro.

Mmm… Cambiando de tema… Hueles dulce –comentó un sonriente Milo. Había percibido un olor dulzón escapándose de entre los labios de Camus.

-Son las cerezas –explicó, señalando un cuenco, sobre la mesita frente a él, donde aún quedaban unas cuantas de las mencionadas frutas-. ¿Quieres una? Saben muy dulces.

Milo sonrió y sujetó el rostro de Camus por la barbilla con una de sus manos para obligarlo a que lo mirara de nuevo, ya que mientras hablaba se había vuelto a observar lo que señalaba.

-No hace falta –dijo, y juntó sus labios en un breve pero intenso beso-. Nada sabe tan dulce como tu boca.

FIN

* * *

**Mint Chocolate**

Lo intentó por enésima vez. La sujetó por ambos extremos y tiró con toda la fuerza de la que sus bíceps eran capaces. Nada. Otra vez había sido derrotado.

-¡Maldita sea! –gruñó al tiempo que lanzaba la bolsa al aire y la apuntaba con su dedo índice.

-¡Oye! ¿Pero qué pretendes? –entró en la sala justo a tiempo para atraparla al vuelo-. Chocolates rellenos de veneno no es algo que me apetezca probar.

-¡Por todos los dioses, Camus! ¡Esa estúpida bolsa ha salido del infierno para joderme! –se dejó caer sobre el sofá resoplando.

-Claro, Milo –concedió aguantándose una sonrisa.

-¡Hey! ¡No te burles! –exigió-. Además… Esto es culpa tuya. ¿De dónde diantre los has sacado?

-De la tienda del aeropuerto –respondió-. Y…, sinceramente, la mujer que me los vendió no parecía una emisaria del mal –matizó acercándose al escorpiano que seguía con el fastidio pintado en la cara-. Déjame sitio, anda –pidió palmeando una de los muslos del griego.

Milo separó las piernas y le cedió el espacio entre ellas para que se sentara. Cuando el francés se hubo acomodado lo rodeó por la cintura y reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Enseguida un olor dulzón llegó hasta su nariz.

-No me dirás cómo lo has hecho, ¿verdad? –preguntó con divertida resignación.

-Creo que no le gustaron tus modales –bromeó.

- Muy gracioso… -aceptó-. Pero dime… ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el chocolate? Creo que nunca te he visto comerlo. ¿Es acaso tu vicio inconfesable? –preguntó burlón.

-No, Milo. Ese eres tú.

FIN


End file.
